Magic Knight Rayearth
by sexy-starwind
Summary: Uh...You guys can summarize it cause I really stink at summaries! ^-^ Chapter Two is up! Yeah! ~_^
1. Default Chapter

Magic Knight Rayearth3  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Illusions  
  
Syra moaned as she stared at the night sky. Nothing had happened since her sister had left. She had been so depressed, without her sister around. It was like pie without the whip cream! The stars hadn't changed for the past 3 years. Everything was the same. Syra opened her window. The night summer wind blew her hair back; she really wanted her sister in the bed next to hers. Syra stood up her red-pink hair slightly curled around her waist. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and pink spaghetti strapped tank top. She pulled on a jacket and grabbed her sandals. She yanked on her shoes and looked at her clock, it was 1:02. She snatched a watch and swung out the window and onto the nearest tree. She hoped her parents and her brothers didn't find out that she was sneaking out. She jumped out of the tree and hit the ground softly. Syra sprinted across the moonlit field. She came to the barn at the back of her property. Syra unlatched the door and went into the barn, latching it back up from the inside. She went to the stable area. A black horse about seven feet tall. It's mane was a bright shimmering silver. The horse neighed wildly as Syra approached. The horse looked as if it were smiling. Syra walked up to the stall and petted the horse's nose. "I'm glad I still have you Cilia." Syra said gently. The horse pawed the ground lightly. Syra yanked out a carrot and handed it to Cilia. Cilia took it immediately. Syra opened the stall and sprung up onto the horse. "Yah!" Syra yelled the horse reared up and charged forward, the horse stopped in front of the closed door. Syra took a long staff like thing a prodded the latch up. After trotting through the door Syra turned and latched the door back up. Out of no where the horse lunged forward. Syra tightly grasped Cilia's main. Cilia trudged through a thick bunch of forest. Cilia began to slow her pace. The two came to a clearing. Syra was totally confused. The clearing ended and there was a wall with ivy growing all over it.  
  
In what seemed to be the center of the wall was a gateway. The doors were like wooden mesh; you could see more brush on the other side. Cilia galloped over and nudged the door open. A tile path curved around the garden like place. Cilia followed the path over a bridge with frozen, black water underneath. Syra thought to herself, could this be the condition of Cephiro? Eventually Cilia and Syra came to an open black doorway. Syra jumped down and reached for the portal. She stepped closer. Suddenly Syra tripped into the portal and fell. Syra fell like there was no tomorrow. She hit the ground. Where was Cilia? Was that a trap? Had Cephirin creature entered Earth land? Was this Earth? Syra grabbed her head. She was in a world of total darkness and sorrow, she could tell by the way things looked. The grass was black, even the sky. Everything was engulfed in black flame. Dead plants surrounded her. Graves all over. She had no clue what so ever where she was. Even she appeared to be dying. She wasn't wrinkly or anything, just the colors, black, white, and gray. Syra's body ached everywhere. She stood up slowly a shakily. Syra dragged herself over to the closest graveyard. She pushed open the creaky gates and stepped inside. The graves looked to be about 2,000,000 years old, that was impossible. Syra glanced around, until the grave nearest to her caught her eyes. Written on the grave was:  
  
  
  
Cephiro Civilian  
  
Died in Autozam  
  
Hikaru Shidou, Age 16  
  
Legendary Magic Knight of Fire  
  
Rune-God Rayearth  
  
Tears filled Syra's eyes. She didn't know what to do. Even if sister had really died wouldn't she, Syra, be summoned to take her sister's place? Or was she in Cephiro and it was already too late for the country? Syra pondered these two things over and over until her eyes landed on another grave.  
  
Cephiro Civilian  
  
Died in Chezata  
  
Umi Ryuuzaki, Age 16  
  
Legendary Magic Knight of Water  
  
Rune-God Selece  
  
All of Syra's emotions poured out in tears. Syra slammed the ground, "No! I won't let this happen!" she cried. She couldn't stand this pain; it was too much. And if Umi were dead, then wouldn't Paydree be here? She didn't want to know what was next. She looked at one more grave. Pain and shock spread through her heart.  
  
Cephiro Civilian  
  
Died in Farhen  
  
Fuu Hououji, Age 16  
  
Legendary Magic Knight of Wind  
  
Rune-God Windam  
  
Tears spilled from her eyes. Her tears were tears of anger, despair, and sorrow. "NO! Umi, Fuu, Hikaru! Why!" Syra yelled, pounding the dead ground around her. A soft hand touched her cheek. Syra looked up, her face tear stained. A woman with long wavy blond hair stood before Syra. She had blue eyes and was dressed similar to a Queen. "Syra," the lady spoke her voice calm and soothing. Syra stared, "Who are you?" "I am Princess Emurade. Please do not let this phase you. You fear created this illusion, to stop you from gaining hope. For the portal in Earth that is connected to Cephiro is broken. Allowing Cephiro to spill into your dimension. Do not worry, Magic Knight of Lighting." Emurade said, her words gently touching Syra's mind. Syra relaxed and closed her eyes... 


	2. 

Magic Knight Rayearth3  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Crystal Eruption  
  
Kamen put his feet up on the coffee table and relaxed on the couch. He let out a sigh of relief as he finally got to be laid back for an hour or so. His left ear was pierced with a small hoop. He had dirty blond hair with a green shine in it. His eyes were a dark green. He wore a pair of black baggy jeans and a tight long sleeved orange shirt. A loud *thunk* from above his head startled him. Kamen cautiously stood up and looked around. He thought he saw something sparkle in the corner, but he was wrong. Kamen stood up and stepped around the coffee table and headed up the stairs. Was someone in his house? No way. Kuu, the oldest sibling, was away on an after school trip. Tainra, his twin was working with their mother. And then the middle child, Fuu, was…gone. Lost in Cephiro forever. He missed Fuu so much after she had left. It was never the same. He had always gotten along with the whole family, but Fuu he got along with the best. Tainra would never admit that Fuu was really gone, she would always say, "Eh, she'll be home soon!" He knew she was just covering up her feelings. He turned the corner and his arm hit something extremely sharp. His left arm had been pierced by…a strange blue-white crystal? He looked around, alert, her noticed, as every minute went by, things began to grow. Interesting plant life was growing, it looked utterly familiar. Kamen stepped into his room. What looked like a rose bush sprung out at him? Kamen dodged quickly, hitting the wall. He darted around the growing crystals and grabbed his sword, which was mounted, delicately on his wall. He yanked his sword out of its sheath and began chopping away at the attacking plants. He got few cuts and scrapes. Before leaving he grabbed some belonging of his and his families and fled from the house. The house was taken over by the queer plant life and its devastating crystals. Soon the whole house was brought crashing to the ground, it began to spread. Kamen ran for his life, he held the tears back as he thought this would all be solved if Fuu were here. He turned the corner and charged into his mother's office building, Tainra and his mum were there. He ran in the building and hopped on the elevator and went up to the 11th floor. As son as he stepped off the elevator he smashed into Tainra. "Watch where you're going stupid!" she yelled at him playfully. Tainra had soft blue-green eyes and silky blond hair. She wore blue hip-hugger bell bottoms and a long sleeved shirt that looked like a close up of a Christmas Tree. She has stylish black platform boots on. Kamen smiled at his twin, he loved her dearly. The snow outside fell gently to the ground. "What's up?" Tainra asked, seeing the pale look on her brothers face. "Well..." Kamen began, but a tall woman with dark blond hair, held in a ponytail, approached. She was in a tan secretary outfit and glasses hid her deep green eyes. "Hey Mom." Kamen said, the worry on his face growing. "What's wrong honey?" His mom, Sarah, asked. "Turn the news on." Kamen shot a quick glance at his sister. Tainra nodded and looked at her mother, " i will turn it on in your office." Tainra trotted into her mom's office. Tainra flicked the TV on and sat down watching the horrid sight where Kamen had come from. Tainra rushed past her mother and grabbed Kamen's wrist, dragging him until they were out of the building. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Tainra screamed at Kamen. "I have no clue!" Kamen screamed back. "Is there anything we can do?" Tainra began to panic. Kamen calmed his sister slightly and the two went towards the destruction.  
  
The crystals sprouted everywhere, constantly coming. Kamen shook his head, trying to control his own anger. Tainra lifted a small gold chain from her pocket. On this gold chain was a ghostly colored phoenix and an emerald circle surrounding it. Tainra held it above her head and spoke the words as clear as daylight:  
  
"Oh, Demon Spirit of the Shadows, come forth and return to me what is rightfully mine. The soul that lies within thee, the power, the will."  
  
Tainra's body began to glow, her hands and arms spread before her, legs together, and her head gently tilted towards the ground. Kamen stared, he had no idea his twin had the ability to use magic as well. Kamen nodded, as the spell Tainra enchanted goes to work. Kamen looked down to his right arm, suddenly remembering that he had brought his sword is right there, on his right hand. Kamen reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife, he slashed the right coat sleeve off. Revealing a black arm/hand glove. The glove part did not cover fingers or thumbs. On the top of Kamen's hand was a circular gold gem. Kamen took his left hand and placed it over the gem. He was about to use this gem for something until he noticed something his sister was doing. Tainra's arms were strait in front of her holding what seemed to be a ball of energy. Her eyes glowed a silvery-gray and her outfit seemed to be a black gown, no detail was shown on it. Once again Tainra spoke:  
  
"Demon Spirit your princess has been awakened! Sould of the shadow world lend me what life you have left so you may be renewed! Lend your power to me, so all shadow souls will bow to me!"  
  
Although this time something responded to Tainra's incantation:  
  
"Thy will is strong and thy heart is pure. One's care fills the heart and supports the will. Thy will be given this power on one condition, the condition's of one's heart, mind, body, spirit and one's will."  
  
The voice was deep and soothing. The sky around Tokyo began to darken. EVerything seemed to fade in Kamen's vision, the last thing he saw before passing out was his sister unleashing the large ball of energy... 


End file.
